Auction (Tactics A2)
Auctions are a real-time feature in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift where players can bid against other clans for monopoly of certain regions and also rare item prizes. The auctions are not available early in the game, but are unlocked after completing the mission Now That's a Fire! at Zedlei Forest. They are available every 220 days after your previous auction and last for 20 days. Entering an auction costs 20 Clan Points. Auctions are held in every major city in Jylland, including Camoa, Graszton, Moorabella, Fluorgis, and Goug. The regions that are up for auction depend on which city the player is in. For example, the player must access the auction in Camoa in order to bid on the areas of Camoa, Targ Wood, and Baptiste Hill. The auctions also serve to give personality to the various clans of Jylland. Clans are more likely to go all out to bid for regions they are from, and participation in an auction sometimes causes an encounter with a clan the player bid against to occur. Auction Process Auctions are held between five or six clans by bidding coins on different areas in the designated region. Each area is bid on separately during the entire auction. Coins and Bidding At the beginning of the auction, a certain number of different types of coins are given to the player depending on the regions up for bidding. When bidding begins, the clan currently the champ will start with a one coin bid. The player must use these coins to bid during a real-time session where a gauge with arrows steadily fills at the bottom of the screen. The arrows define "rounds" of the bidding, and a player may bid a coin once during each round. After the gauge reaches the next arrow, bidding is over for that round and the next round immediately begins. There are four different types of coins, and each has their own designated bidding button: *1 coin - *2 coin - *3 coin - *5 coin - The player may also pass a round rather than bid. Passing is forced when the player fails to input a coin before the next arrow is reached. When the gauge has filled up completely, bidding for that area has ended, and the clan with the most coins bid wins control of the area. If the current champ is tied with another clan, the champ gets the prize by default. If the player is tied with another clan that is not the champ, the player wins. Otherwise, the winner is determined randomly. If a clan manages to bet 30+ coins, the bidding will automatically end and the area given to them. Bonuses One may think that in order to win as many areas as possible, one should use up all their high-level coins as soon as possible. This practice is dissuaded by the presence of bonuses, which are numbers that lie above certain round markers on the time gauge. These numbers signify the placement rank in coins that a clan must be in order to win a 5 coin. For example, a bonus may read "2nd", and any clan that is in second place after the coins for that round are counted receives an extra 5 coin. In order to win these coins, a player must plan their bids to position themselves in the coin rank required to win a bonus. Because positions like 3rd, 4th, and 5th place are awarded 5 coins in certain auctions, being on top of the pack is not always beneficial in the early rounds of bidding. Tells During the auction process, leaders of rival clans are visible and may behave in particular ways that telegraph the amount of coins they will bid during that round. These actions can help the player to determine what amount of coins to bid in order to position themselves for a 5 coin bonus. Some clans will show tells more than others, and some may keep a poker face and not flinch at all during their bidding. List of Tells *Pass: Unit shakes their head. *1 Coin: Unit assumes a defensive crouch. *2 Coin: Unit walks back and forth. *3 Coin: Unit becomes very pushy. *5 Coin: Unit jumps and cries out. Auction Records The game keeps track of the player's performance in the auctions, including how many rounds the player has participated in, where the player ranked in each round, how many bonus tokens the player has accrued, how many tokens of each type the player has bid, and how many times the player has passed in bidding. If a clan performs consistently in the same areas, then it will receive prizes based on its performance. The "Region Master" title confers a 50% gil discount for all missions in that region's pubs and shops, and makes the player's clan "Champions for Life" and its claim on the territories indisputable. The auctions, instead of awarding territorial control, will then award artifacts—weapons, armor, and items—from the local regions with a "grand prize" should the player win all the other artifacts in the auction. Auction Statistics Camoa Graszton Moorabella Fluorgis Goug Token Emporium After completing 15 full auctions, the Token Emporium will open, which allows for the purchase of coins before the bidding process begins. The Revgaji clerk will ask the clan whether they wish to buy coins after the entry 20 CP is paid. Coins cost CP, and an unlimited amount may be bought in any auction. However, purchased coins are lost when the auction has ended and do not carry over to other auctions. Emporium Data Category:Gameplay in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift